


Son of a ...

by brihana25



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: WARNING: flashing lights and extensive quick-motion transitionsSong: I'm So SorryArtist: Imagine DragonsEpisodes Used: The Karate Kid (movie), Ace Degenerate, Strike First, Cobra Kai Never Dies, Counterbalance, Quiver, Molting, Different But Same, Mercyvid beta: Switch842Summary: In the midst of his nightmares and the rising darkness in his mind ... Johnny still dreams of forgiveness.





	Son of a ...




End file.
